Telecommunications has experienced explosive growth, and more growth is planned as telecommunication access and numerous communication devices improve. One recent service offered to subscribing customers is a telephone exchange service, whether private or hosted by a common carrier. With a telephone exchange service, telephone calls between extensions or end points are able to be directed to a particular extension based on commands of an end user. Currently for this type of functionality to be offered, an end user has to purchase or provide payment for expensive hardware to provide exchange services which is typically proprietary and not portable to similar services offered by another provider.